Sueño Lúcido
by Marqui
Summary: Heracles pretende humillar a Sadik mediante un sueño lúcido. Sin embargo, sus miedos y sentimientos le hacen notar que en la "vida real", la situación es diferente.


**Sueño Lúcido  
><strong>(Sadik x Heracles).

_**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya._

…Un **sueño lúcido** es un sueño que se caracteriza porque el durmiente es consciente de estar soñando…

El firmamento lo llamaba con la voz del viento. Las hojas se mecían anunciando un frío invierno. Sus ojos verde mar se volvieron hacia aquél papel blanco… con su mente dibujaba formas indefinidas, que sólo él lograba percibir; de pronto esa forma indefinida fue tomando color, unos alegres tonos rojizos se entremezclaban con amarillo y azul, bailaban y exploraban la claridad de la rugosa superficie. Posó el lápiz y la danza se desvaneció, nuevamente el papel en blanco, su mente en blanco. Suspiró. Abrió la ventana de par en par y la brisa entró en la habitación. Las primeras estrellas brillaban taciturnas, y el silencio hacía doler los oídos.

Acercó la silla a la ventana y por unos instantes se quedó mirando aquella impactante pintura que ofrecía la naturaleza. Adormecido entrecerró los ojos y dejó su mente libre. En sus primeras imágenes oníricas divisó la figura de aquél alegre hombre, el turco, cuya alegría innata lo irritaba un poco. Nunca supo si era por envidia, por diferencias sociales, o por apreciarlo demasiado y no querer admitirlo. Odiaba verlo, pero a la vez lo esperaba. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba? ¿Por qué lo esperaba? No sabía con exactitud, aquél sentimiento se volvía difuso, como la forma indefinida al querer pisar el papel…

Absorbido por sus propios pensamientos y sumido en aquél viaje de alucinaciones, dejó escapar un leve arrullo escapando, una vez más, de la vigilia. Apoyó sus brazos en la ventana y sobre ellos, su cabeza; dejando su cabello acariciar su rostro…

De pronto, ya estaba dentro de su mente, y en ella haría lo que quisiera. Abrió sus ojos y decidió enfrentarse a la surrealidad. Él tenía el poder. Hizo una prueba antes de avanzar y recorrer: dio un pequeño salto, y notó que podía flotar. Se sentía hecho de vapor. Lentamente, posó los pies en aquél suelo, un suelo blanco, rugoso como un papel; y comenzó a caminar, buscando algo en su sueño lúcido.

Su vista se deleitaba con esas extrañas figuras que sin haber sido plasmadas en la realidad, quedaron atrapadas en su inconsciente. De vivas tonalidades, luces que reflejaban el odio y el amor, el dolor y la alegría, su negro orgullo y su pálida sonrisa tímida. La magia se veía reflejada en sensaciones de armonía y relajación, no existía ningún tipo de bloqueo, ni artístico, ni mental.

Decidió jugar un poco. Pensó en humillar al turco y con cierta malicia lo invocó. A lo lejos, la figura de aquél alegre hombre se hacía presente. Se acercó con su clásica sonrisa desafiante escondida detrás de esa misteriosa máscara.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?-. Hasta en sueños el turco tenía esa manera de hablar.  
>-Estás dentro de mi sueño y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Tengo el poder, Sadik.- Replicó. El otro hombre estalló en carcajadas, tal como era de esperarse.<br>-¡¿Que tienes…qué? JAJAJAJAJJAA-. A Heracles le hervía la sangre, se suponía que él tendría el poder de controlar las acciones de Sadik en sus sueños. Pero no era tan fácil como pensaba. Lo miró sin hacer expresión alguna, pero se sentía deseoso de propinarle un golpe. Y así lo hizo.

Se acercó a Sadik y le quitó la máscara en un arrebato de ira. Sus dedos arremetieron con una fuerza extrema, haciendo que el turco se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos, para luego descubrir que su mejilla desteñía sangre.  
>- Te dije que tengo el poder,… idiota.- Expresó Heracles con aires de grandeza.- Ahora harás lo que yo desee…<p>

De pronto, todo ese ambiente cálido y alegre comenzó a transformarse, como una nube que anuncia un tornado, como el humo de un incendio; los colores fueron apagándose, el gris dominaba. Gris claro, oscuro, pálido. El orgullo se presentaba en tonos de humillación. Los labios de Heracles formaron una sonrisa siniestra y un breve espasmo sacudió el cuerpo del griego, obligándolo a reír maliciosamente, como si de un villano se tratara. En sus ojos predominaba un goce lleno de odio y rencor, se mostraban sedientos de venganza.

-¿Qué pasa si te mato?- Cuestionó entre dientes. –Si te mato en sueños… ¿morirás en la realidad?  
>Sadik parecía un pez indefenso, asustado por el destino. En tono tembloroso le contestó:<br>-¿Te sientes bien deseando la muerte, oh, Todopoderoso?, ¿qué pasa si me matas en tu sueño y muero en la realidad?, ¿No te sentirías mal por mis allegados? ¿No te sentirías mal por gente amiga en común que lloraría mi muerte? Admítelo… ¿Te sentirías bien viendo a Kiku y a Chipre llorar? … Mátame… Tú me odias y ellos no te importan, pueden alejarte de tu vida, pero no importa mientras no te olvides alimentar tu ego, tu orgullo…. ¿Por qué no me matas, mi Señor Todopoderoso?  
>Temblaba como una hoja, sin embargo había seguridad y hasta burla en sus palabras. No podía ser posible, Heracles era el poder… se suponía que Sadik debía llorar y pedir perdón, en lugar de transmitirle ese sentimiento de culpa. ¿Acaso sus propios temores estaban enturbiando sus fantasías?<p>

Temor a perderlo todo.

Quedó pensativo. El ambiente se volvió frío, en tonos azules. El tembloroso Sadik no apartaba la mirada del griego. Algo lo molestaba…  
>- Deja de mirarme así… -. El turco seguía mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos se mostraban llorosos y su respiración pesada, seguía temblando.<br>- ¡Deja de mirarme! ¡Tú no eres Sadik! Él nunca me miraría así…. – Se sintió un poco asustado. Intentó convencerse de que él podía controlar su sueño, pero se le hacía imposible. Sadik había comenzado a llorar de la manera más bizarra, pareciendo una actriz de novela.  
>- ¡Mira lo que conseguiste, idiota, tú querías verme llorar, aquí me tienes! –Se arrodilló ante el griego y besó sus pies.- Así es como me quieres… ¿verdad? Indefenso, rendido a tus pies… Mira, tu fantasía se está cumpliendo…<br>-¡No! ¡Esto no es lo que quiero… vuelve a ser el Sadik de siempre! Él nunca lloraría, no se rendiría ante mí… Jamás derramaría una lágrima, ni aunque le sangren las mejillas. Tú eres un ser ridículo. Vuelve a ser el Sadik de siempre.  
>- Pero soy débil, así es como me planteas en este sueño. Lo lograste, lograste ejercer tu poder sobre mí en tu sueño. Me odias y amas humillarme. – Abrazó la pierna del griego, como si estuviese rogando a un ser extremadamente superior.<p>

Heracles se sintió mal, pensó en patearlo, pero no pudo. Verlo llorar de esa manera le rompía el corazón. Sintió ganas de llorar el también. De pronto se imaginó el Mundo Real sin Sadik. Por unos instantes experimentó la soledad... Recordó con cariño aquella expresión burlona, las absurdas peleas que han tenido por cualquier motivo, aquellas discusiones que le hacían hervir la sangre pero latir dulcemente su corazón; su hombro y oído en los momentos más difíciles, sus gustos compartidos, sus viajes, su extraña manera de ver las cosas… y su manera de ver el amor. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era este hombre en su vida. Un enemigo íntimo, un amigo odioso… Él llenaba huecos, le traía torpes alegrías. Si Sadik se iba… él se quedaría solo. Nada sería lo mismo. Él era su complemento, su mitad. Con él formaba un Todo.

Un suave sollozo lo hizo volver de ese trance imaginario. Miró con tristeza a la versión que él creó mentalmente de su enemigo-amigo, se agachó y observó su rostro. Sin pensarlo, tomó suavemente el mentón de aquél hombre destruido. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, le susurró:  
>-Vuelve a ser el Sadik que quiero. No es así como te quiero. No te odio, te quiero, Sadik…- Sintió su orgullo retorcerse, jamás imaginó que le diría esas palabras al turco… ni en sueños. Tragó saliva y se sintió incómodo, ruborizado.<br>El turco se reincorporó y decididamente tomó el rostro de Heracles y lo besó ligeramente en los labios: -Yo también te quiero, idiota.- replicó con su característica voz burlona.

Heracles rió suavemente y volvió a repetir "Te quiero, Sadik" unas cuantas veces… Hasta de pronto sintió que todo se desvanecía, Sadik desapareció y se encontraba él solo en una especie de neblina arremolinada. Sintió mareos y cerró los ojos. "Jaja, ¿me quieres? ¿Quién lo imaginaría", escuchó una voz que provenía de afuera.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se encontró nuevamente en su habitación, apoyado en la ventana. Ya era de día…  
>-¿En serio me quieres? -. Levantó su cabeza y del lado de afuera estaba Sadik con una resplandeciente sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<br>-Cállate, ya te lo dije… es mi sueño y tengo poderes, ya te hice llorar como una niña, y debo confesar que me sentí mal, no te odio, eres alguien importante. Y si te digo que te amo y que hagamos el amor ahora mismo, lo harás, porque yo te manipulo...  
>- Pobre grieguito… todavía estás dormido. Déjame decirte que ya no estás soñando. Pero si quieres que hagamos el amor, está bien, pero no te pagaré por eso… Jejejeje…. Estás muy directo al expresar tus sentimientos, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ¿eh?- Rió el turco.<br>-¿Qu… qué?- Los ojos de Heracles mostraron sorpresa, más al sentir el pequeño pellizco en la mejilla que le propinó su amigo.  
>-¿Ves? Ya no estás soñando… Jajaja, no quisiera imaginarme qué sueño erótico estabas teniendo…. Pero espero que me hayas soñado esbelto y bello como soy, jejejeje. Tonto, te sonrojaste, jajaja… Con que me quieres… aah, eres muy dulce…. – con su mano acarició la mejilla del sorprendido muchacho.<br>-Aah, idiota….- Heracles se puso de pie y se alejó de la ventana mirando con enojo a Sadik.  
>-Oye… ¿quieres hacerlo o no?, mira que estoy disponible, tengo un espacio libre en mi harén. Debo confesar que…. Uhm….-<br>-…- el griego miró esperando que termine el comentario.  
>-Sonaré cursi, pero yo también, Heracles.<br>-No lo puedo creer…. –La sorpresa del griego parecía infinita, Sadik sonrió dulcemente como esperando una invitación, LA invitación, pero….: Me dijiste Heracles.-  
>La sonrisa del turco se desvaneció por unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír pícaramente. Supo que la invitación y las palabras estaban de más a partir de ese momento. Ingresó al cuarto por la ventana y se acercó lentamente al otro muchacho.<br>-Humíllame, hazme rendirme a tus pies, a ver si puedes hacerlo como en tu sueño.- desafió al griego mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y le besaba el cuello.  
>- umh… Idiota, no fue bueno verte débil… quiero que seas el Sadik de siempre.-Dijo seriamente.<br>- Jojo, aprovecharé que tienes el orgullo sensible hoy, entonces haré que-…- Heracles selló los labios de Sadik haciéndolo callar con un profundo beso.

Una vez más Sadik lo supo… las palabras estaban de más. Sus sentidos se activaron en ese beso profundo y dulce como un río. Su lengua saboreó la suavidad y caricias de aquellos labios ardientes. Con sus dedos sintió la suavidad de la piel de su somnoliento compañero debajo de aquellos harapos que pronto serían historia. Sus ojos observaron un mar cristalino en aquella mirada. Sus oídos se deleitaron con cada susurro y cada gemido.  
>Lentamente se quitaron las ropas y se detuvieron un buen rato a mirarse mutuamente.<p>

Se amaban.

Sus cuerpos hicieron contacto nuevamente, sus manos recorrían cada región, de norte a sur, de este a oeste, como si de países se trataran. Con los labios dejaban huellas en ese recorrido, marcas visibles para toda la vida…. En sus mentes sonaba una música imaginara, que se combinaba con colores alegres y cálidos, con formas abstractas.  
>En medio del exquisito ritual, Heracles abrió sus puertas a un nuevo mundo. Sadik entró en aquél cuerpo perfecto y se unieron en un solo ser. Ya no existían los rencores ni arrepentimientos. Sólo amor.<br>Minutos después, llegó esa sensación de relajación. Ambos gozaron la satisfacción de amarse.

Luego de un rato de estar tendidos en la cama mirando el techo, Sadik rió.  
>-Jeje, te hice mío, fue raro no oír queja alguna… Oye, yo también quiero al Heracles de siempre, no a un muchacho entregado.<br>Heracles no respondió, se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda.  
>- Veamos, esa actitud me indica que tu orgullo acaba de romperse por completo, jejeje… Lo sabía siempre he sido mejor que tú….<br>Heracles se hizo el dormido.

Sadik rió nuevamente. Se vistió, miró a su compañero con picardía:  
>-Espero que no tengas otro sueño erótico.<br>Salió por la ventana y se alejó silbando.

El griego abrió los ojos. Efectivamente, sentía su orgullo herido. Otra vez Sadik lo había humillado y esta vez de la peor manera.  
>"¿Qué hice?" pensó para sus adentros. "¿Muchacho entregado?". Le hirvió la sangre.<p>

Se levantó y luego de vestirse se sentó en el escritorio. Tomó el lápiz y esas imágenes abstractas danzaron sobre el papel blanco. Miró a la ventana, el sol irradiaba una extraña felicidad. Miró su papel nuevamente y aún seguía en blanco…

**Fin.**

_Primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, disculpenme por el desastre, jaja._


End file.
